Metal sheet material, in particular, stainless steel sheet material is used in particular for manufacturing kitchen worktop panels, sinks or basins.
High value is placed on the visual quality of kitchen worktops, sinks and basins; at the same time, there is a particularly high risk with these products that the visual quality is reduced by scratches.